


The adventures of The Wild Crew

by Crazycrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All Time Favorites, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - K-Pop Idols, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Summary: Jasper, peridot, yellow zircon (yelena), pearl (yellow pearl), yellow diamond, spinel, and ruby are the members of the K pop band name Wild Crew. Discover how everything goes down when some of the members start falling in love.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Class talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.

Yelena was sitting in a classroom. It was 4th period math class. It was one of many classes Yelena hated but at least she had two friends she could talk to which were Peridot and Pearl. All three of them were good friends and were all in the same band known as The Wild Crew. Nobody from the school knew about The Wild Crew and about the seven members except for Steven who was a shy but nice and kind 14 year old. None of the members wanted everyone to know about their band because they were known for being well known idols. As class begun Yelena went to Peridot to ask what her class did for English.   
  
“All we did was write notes for a book that were starting” Peridot said.

Yelena let out a sigh. Then she looked around the classroom a bit until she saw Belle (Blue zircon) talking to Blue (nickname for Blue diamond). Yelena had a crush on Belle since 8th grade up until Junior year in high school. Peridot seemed to notice Yelena and then gave a small smirk to Yelena.

”What” said a blushed Yelena.

”Bro it’s been years you had a crush on Belle just ask her out for once” said Peridot.

”I can’t” said Yelena.

”What why?” questioned Peridot.

”You know being an idol is hard with singing and dancing and we don’t have time for dating and all that stuff. Plus were going on a tour and you know how Jasper is with us being on time” said Yelena. 

Peridot couldn’t disagree because she was as well part of the band and knew how Jasper got.

”Don’t worry Peridot, one day I’ll ask her out just not now ” told Yelena as she left.

As Yelena sat down, Pearl came to the classroom. She sat behind Peridot and told her.

“Sorry I came almost late, so what were you guys talking about” asked Pearl.

”Oh nothing just class” said a disappointment Peridot.


	2. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band start talking about love during lunchtime.  
> Blue - blue diamond  
> Yellow - yellow diamond  
> Yelena - yellow zircon  
> Belle - blue zircon  
> Bella - blue pearl  
> Peeps - pink pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.

The bell finally rung and Yelena sighed with relief. It was lunchtime and everyone in the class rushed to get out. As Yelena, peridot, and pearl headed towards the cafeteria they could see there other members sitting at a table. Spinel was laughing with a mouthful of food while Ruby showed her a funny meme and Jasper was talking with yellow.

”What took you guys long” Jasper said.

”Sorry our class was too loud and the teacher made us wait for a few minutes” Peridot said.

”Dang, that sucks” yellow said.

As peridot, pearl, and Yelena sat down Jasper started talking again but with a sorta serious tone.

”So I heard a couple of rumors of you **Spinel** “ said Jasper.

Spinel choked a bit of her food until she swallowed whole and looked at Jasper. Everybody could see a clear expression of shock and confusion in Spinel’s face. Jasper started talking again.

”I heard rumors about you and Peeps are a thing now” stated Jasper.

Spinel’s face turned red from embarrassment and shock. 

“Well you see about that, um, Peeps walked up to me first and confessed her feeling towards me and I had to do the same” Spinel said with an embarrassed tone in her voice. 

“Spinel, why didn’t you tell me” Jasper asked.

”I know I should have said something to you first because your the leader but I didn’t know what to do so I just went with it. I’m very sorry Jasper I won’t do it again.” Spinel said with a sad expression.

”Wait what! No! I’m not mad at you. That wasn’t what I was about to say, instead I’m happy for you Spinel and I have good news for everybody “ Jasper said with a smile on her face. 

“Huh?” the whole band said.

”The manager told us we’re on break” Jasper said.

”Wait what about the tour that’s going to happen” Yelena asked.

”Guys, our manager just talked to me and she said that we worked very hard for this past semester and deserve some kind of break. She also said that she’s going to cancel the tour. She suggested we take a 2 month break” Jasper stated.

Everyone started cheering not realizing how loud they were being but didn’t care until some of them noticed other people were looking at them as if they were aliens from another planet. They got quiet and decided to make plans on how to spend this break wisely (they didn’t) and talked until lunch was over and everybody separated to their other classes.


	3. How to start a weekend

It was finally Friday and Yelena felt happy that the weekend was starting. As the last school bell rang all kids from different grade levels started rushing to start their weekend. As Yelena was walking to the school buses, she passed yellow talking to blue. Yelena knee yellow had a crush on blue since freshman year. Curiosity got the best of her and she (ninja style) crept behind a wall to hear their conversation.

” Um blue, I wanted to give you this for a while now so here” yellow said as she handed a Lester to blue.

”Oh my, why thank you yellow” blue said.

”Your welcome love” yellow mumbled.

”What was that yellow” blue said.

”Oh I said I love my mom” yellow stated realizing what she had done.

”Oh, that’s so sweet yellow. Well I better be heading for my car now. Bye yellow” blue said as she left

”Yeah bye blue” yellow said back.

As Yelena saw blue leave she started talking.

”A love letter yellow cmon your older than that” Yelena said

As she said that, she could see yellow jump from getting a fright. As yellow turned around Yelena could see a bit of anger in her face.

”How long were you standing there” yellow questioned.

”Girl I’ve been here since you set the mood from cute to just plain awkward” Yelena told yellow.

”Well at least I confess my feelings through words instead of hiding them for years” yellow replied back.

Yelena stood silent and yellow could see she might have hurt Yelena’s feelings.

”Look Yelena, I might be the youngest one in the band but you have to forget about being scared and go for it” yellow said.

”I didn’t mean anything back there I just got scared that’s all” yellow said.

”That’s okay yellow and I should have known better to not hear your conversation.

”That’s okay” yellow said.

”Yeah um we should probably start running cause our bus is leaving!” Yelena yelled.

Yellow turned her head and saw their bus leaving. Both started running as fast as they could and luckily the bus stopped for them.  
  


”Good thing your friends noticed you guys before anything else happened” the bus driver said.

”Yeah thanks Spinel”.

”Your welcome and plus I have recorded everything” Spinel said laughing.   
  


Both girls rolled their eyes and sat on a seat.


	4. Mall shopping or disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band go to the mall just to shop or that’s what Yelena thinks.

Yelena was sleeping quietly not bothered by nothing or no one until her door bursted open. It was peridot that came in. Yelena was woken up from her slumber and stood full awake with her heart pounding.

”What the heck was that for” Yelena said with an angry and sleepy tone.

”Sorry but pearl told us we’re going to the mall and I don’t know where my pants are since you were the one who did laundry” peridot said while wearing her alien boxers.

“It’s 9:30 in the morning, can’t it wait” Yelena said.

”What! No it’s 3:45 pm you were sleeping this whole time” period said.

Yelena was confused. She looked at her alarm clock and peridot wasn’t lying. It really was 3:47. Yelena quickly got off her bed and started walking to the bathroom.

”I’ll be ready soon and your pants are on top of the washer” Yelena said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

”Thanks” peridot replies.

_Time skip_

Everyone was dressed but it seemed as if Yelena was dressed to much. Pearl told her to wear a button down yellow shirt and some jeans. She didn’t want to argue and just did what she said.   
  


“All right were here” Jasper said as she drove.   
  


Everyone got out of the car and some of them stretched.

”Alright were just going to shop for some fitting clothes and if were done with everything we might have some fun” pearl said.

Everyone nodded as a response.

The second they were in, there were crowds of people walking and talking going to shops after shops.

”Alright you now the drill, some of us go into groups and if anyone recognizes us, just take a pic with them. We don’t want to cause any distractions or fan girls chasing us” Jasper said.

”Right” the whole band said.

”Alright let’s go then. Separate!” Jasper said.

Everyone was in a group of 3. Jasper, yellow, and ruby went to a clothing shop. Spinel and pearl went to a different shop to look at shoes and makeup. Peridot and Yelena just walked around. All of the members wore shades, too big clothing so that they wouldn’t get recognized easily. After walking and looking into stores, peridot took Yelena to a place that seemed interesting.

”These clothes look great I’m going to try them on” peridot said.

”Sure, take your time” Yelena responded.

Time seemed to be very slow for Yelena as she took a seat. Minutes passed and she looked at her phone.  
  


”Yelena is that you” somebody said.

Yelena stopped what she was doing. She knew that hat voice from only one person. She looked up and she was right. it was Belle.

”Uh hi Belle” Yelena said.

”I didn’t expect you to be here on a busy day, are you here with someone” Belle questioned. 

“Oh just Peridot” Yelena replied.

“Oh that’s nice, say hi for me okay” Belle said.

”Of course” Yelena said.

As both of them stared into each other’s eyes. Yelena started saying.

”belle I-“ Yelena said before being interrupted by someone screaming.

Both turned around and Yelena’ heart stopped. There was a crowd of fan girls having their phones out and taking pictures of them. During that moment peridot came out of the changing room.

”Sorry I took long” peridot said.

Yelena took peridot’s hand and then said one word.   
  


“Run!!” Yelena said.

Peridot looked at the crowd and both started running. They could here the girls chasing them. Relief filled them as the others were done with shopping. The group looked at them and all of them started running to their car in which they drove away.


	5. Singing and Dance competition Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Monday and something unexpected happens but something tells me Yelena is able to solve this problem with the help of her band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a small chapter. I’m making a part two in which I hope is more longer than this one.

It was Monday morning and Yelena did not want to get up. But her alarm clock said otherwise. Yelena groaned and walked to her alarm clock to turn it off. After that she went to do her bed. When she was done she headed to the bathroom. She put on her gel onto her hair to put it in its usual shape. When she was done she headed to her own room and started to change. After she was finished she went to make coffee and as she went she saw Spinel watching tv.

”Morning” Spinel said.

”Good morning” Yelena said.

Yelena headed to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee while grabbing a burrito to eat. After she finished she grabbed her backpack and headed to the door.

”Are you sure you want to ride the bus today” Spinel asked.

”Yes and plus me and topaz are talking about something funny that happened in science class” replied Yelena.

”Ok then” Spinel said with a shrug and Yelena left.

_Time skip to 4th period class_

Yelena was waiting in the classroom for peridot and pearl to come in but they didn’t. Instead it was Belle.

”Hey Yelena” belle said with a sad expression on her face.

”Hey what’s wrong” Yelena told her.

”The school is shutting down our art class program and is going to destroy the gym because of the debts they owe” belle replied.

”Me and Bella are devastated” Belle said.

Yelena and the whole school knew about the debts that the school owed. Then belle started talking again.

”The only way we can make the art class program and gym return back to normal is if the school competes in a singing and dancing competition with other schools and the winner gets $1,000” Belle replies. 

“So what’s the problem I thought there were a lot of kids in this school who sing and dance” Yelena said.

”It’s not simple, the judges speak Korean and expect a few students to compete but we need people to sing and know full on Korea but I don’t think there’s any in this school” Belle said.

“I think I can help with that” Yelena said.

”How?” Belle questioned.

”You’ll see” Yelena said with a smile on her face.


	6. Singing and Dancing competition Part 2

“Guys please” Yelena said while holding a poster of the contest in her hand.

”Is this for the school or just to impress Belle” Jasper said.

”Both” Yelena said.

“Yelena you know how hard it is to hide our identity especially from the whole school” Pearl said.

”Oh I almost forgot, Bella is a member of the art class program and she really wants to save it” Yelena said.

”Then what are we waiting for” pearl said as she yelled.  
  


”Alright then, raise your hand who wants to enter in this contest” Jasper said.

The whole band raised their hands and Jasper let out a sigh.

”Find but if people find out who we are all you are in this problem not me, okay” Jasper said.

Everyone nodded.

”Alright the poster says that we need to sing and dance two songs. One is the theme of colorful K-Pop while the other is themed as bad boy/girl song.  
  


”That sounds simply” ruby said.

”Yeah and plus we can pick out a song we haven’t sung in a while” yellow added.

”Alright, then it’s solved. After school were going to the studio and practice our dancing” Jasper said.

Everyone nodded and that’s when the bell for lunch rung and everyone left.

”This is going to be awesome” Yelena said as she imagined herself getting pats on the back and finally confessing her feelings towards Belle. She got out of her daydreaming when she heard to bell for class ring. She sighed and went to the office to get a late pass and continued her day with work.


	7. The contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and the band is ready to perform for the school.

_2 weeks time skip_

“Alright everyone ready” Jasper said.

”Yeah” everyone said.

Everybody was dressed for the first song and it was required that after the first song, each band had 5-10 minutes to change into their other clothing to sing any bad boy/girl song. They chose the first song and practiced for a few minutes. Then belle and her friends came to thank them and the band stopped practicing trying not to cause any suspicion. Yelena started speaking.  
  


”Well it’s almost time” Yelena said.

”Are you nervous” Belle asked.

”A little” Yelena said.

”Don’t worry, if you guys don’t win first at least you all were so kind enough to help the school” Belle said.

”Oh know us” Yelena said.

As some of the members started to talk with some of belle’s friends the announcer in the speaker started talking.

”All right I need all the freshman to come first to the auditorium, the sophomores, seniors, and all juniors” the speaker said.

“All the bands who are going to compete will have 20 minutes to rehearse and then will begin” the speaker said.

”Good luck” the speaker said before turning off the speakers.

Yelena and the others could hear students going to the auditorium from all the sounds. This was it, no turning back.

”Well give you all some time to practice” belle said.

”Good luck” belle said.

”Yeah thanks” Yelena replies back.

As Belle and her friends left, Yelena turned to her band and said.

”Alright let’s do this” Yelena said with confidence.

The group nodded, put on their clothes, and practiced their singing and dancing for the past 20 minutes until it was time to compete with the other schools. They left the small room and headed to the back of the auditorium to see the other groups sing and dance while the judges judged them.


	8. Who we are Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band express who they are.

The band were amazed of how many people there were. From different grade levels to different schools. Yelena was able to find Belle and her friend group which were named the blue gang because of Belle and her friends that had loved the color blue and hair dyed it. 

"Everybody, just have fun, nothing to worry about" Jasper said.

Everybody nodded and the lights turned off as a sign that the other school had finished singing and dancing. The band could see the judges writing the score and then looked up as a sign to continue. The speaker then said.

"Alright, let's continue on, give it up to the Wild Crew that belongs to Homeworld High school." the speaker said. 

Yelena and everybody else walked to the stage and were dressed colorfully. Then Ruby came to the speaker and said.

"Thank you for everyone, enjoy the show and song" Ruby said then went with the others.

Song used: BTS GOGO

The music started and eveyone in the band statrted to dance. The crowd started cheering.

Pearl: Dollar dollar

Squandering it all in one day

Run, run, I made and waste my own money

Run,Run,Run,Run,Run,Run

Spinel: I want to be cruisin on the bay, I want to be cruisin like Nemo

No money but I wanna go far away

I don't have money but I wanna relex No money but I wanna eat Jiro Onos Sushi

Yelow: Worked hard to get my pay. 

Gonna spend it all on my stomach

Pinching pennies to spend it all on wasting it

Yelena: Leave me be, even if I overspend

Even if I break apart my savings tomarrow. Like a crazy guy

Peridot: Woo theres no tomarrow, Theres already a mortgage on my future

Woo spending my money even more, Friends, wassup 

Do you want some?

Yellow:

Dollar dollar

Squandering it all in one day

Run, run, man I spend it like some party

Pearl:

Dollar dollar Till the sun shines through this mouse hole, Till the sun comes up

Ruby: Yolo,Yolo,Yolo, yo,Yolo, yolo, yo

Squandering fun,Squandering fun,Squandering fun,

Yellow: Yolo, yolo, yolo, yo. Where my money yah

Squandering fun,Squandering fun,Squandering fun,

Peridot: Yolo, yolo, yolo yo, yolo, yolo, yolo

Squandering fun,Squandering fun,Squandering fun,

Yellow: Yolo, yolo, yolo, yo. Where the party yah

Squandering fun,Squandering fun,Squandering fun,

Ruby: Where my money yah?

Where the party yah?

My week goes Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Gold,Gold,Gold,Gold (Friday)

My bank account Is a pot with no bottom 

Everyday, I'm pouring water into it

Jasper: Just break it apart

Were too young to just worry

For today, just go instead of worrying

If you get scared and say youre saving, it becomes poop, 

So rub it all around

Yellow:

Dollar dollar

Squandering it all in one day

Run, run, man I spend it like some party

Pearl: Dollar dollar

Till the sun shine through this mouse hole, Till the sun comes up 

Ruby: Yolo,Yolo,Yolo, yo, yolo, yolo, yo

Squandering fun,Squandering fun,Squandering fun,

Yellow: Yolo,Yolo,Yolo, yo. Where my money yah

Squandering fun,Squandering fun,Squandering fun,

Peridot: Yolo, yolo, yolo, yo, yolo, yolo, yo

Squandering fun,Squandering fun,Squandering fun,

Yellow: Yolo, yolo, yolo, yo. Where the party yah

Squandering fun,Squandering fun,Squandering fun

Ruby: Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying,

Spinel: Eveybody!

Peridot: Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying,

Jasper: Everybody!

Yellow: Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying,

Yelena: Everybody!

Pearl: Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying,

Spinel: Everybody!

Yellow: Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying,

Jasper: Everybody!

Pearl: Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying, Just go instead of worrying,

Yelena: Everybody!

The song then finished and eveybody was cheering, a lot were yelling of excitement, it made the band blush red. All of them ran to the back still hearing them,

"Alright, that was amazing" Spinel said.

Everybody was cheering until Jasper spoke again.

"Alright lets get water and change, remember, we have 10 minutes to relax until our last song" Jasper said

Everybody got serious and rushed to get changed into their bad boy/girl song. Yelena was excited.


	9. Who we are Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band sing their bad boy/girl song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: To make it more better, I suggest hearing the song while reading the lyrics

_10 minutes later_

Everybody was dressed, some of them even wore eyeliner to make it more cooler. 

The speaker then started speaking.

"Alright, our last song for the day, give it to the Wild Crew and thier bad boy/girl song" the speaker said. 

As soon as he said it, Yelena and the band went on stage and as the music started they did thier poses. The crowd roared and the music played.

Song used: BTS Danger

Jasper: You in danger,You in danger,You in danger,You in danger,

You're always like this. You are you, I am me, your formula

My phone is just a mere accessory. Am i really your boyfriend? Im sick

Why do you push off expressing your feelings like homework? Are we in a business relationship? Or do you not like me

This magic spell. Please be kinder, I'll recite it again today

Yellow: We are like Parallel lines. We took at the same place but are so different

I don't have anyone but you. But why does it feel like I'm outside of you?

If I stay quiet, you ask, "Are you mad?" Well did you even do anything to make me mad?

Yellow and Jasper: Youre a cutie and I am pitiful

Yellow: I hope for a miracle of you loving me more than I love you

Peridot: You don't have me but I'm filled with you. It's driving me crazy

Pearl: Why are you doing this? Why are you making me into a fool? I'm warning you now, stop confusing me

Yellow: Are you joking? What am I to you? Am I easy to u? Are you playing with me?

Pearl: Youre in danger right now, why are you testing me?why are you testing me? stop cinfusing me

Ruby: Are you joking? What am I to you? Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me?

Pearl:

Youre in danger right now, why are you testing me?why are you testing me? stop cinfusing me

Ruby: It hurts so much because of you, It hurts so much because of you, It hurts so much because of you, 

Pearl: Stop confusing me

Ruby: It hurts so much because of you, It hurts so much because of you, It hurts so much because of you,

Pearl: Stop confusing me

Spinel: Yore not answering\, I'm looking for how to unlock you. I'm investigationg a girl like you and your true feelings

All you send me is a line or two through text. Is this the relationship and dream that I've wanted?

Where did my exciting love story go?

Move out of the way, drama characters

I rip out my hair hundreds of times because of you

But you don't care, you think it's fine and you kick me

Yelena: What, what, what am I to you?

I hear about you from your friends rather than you

I want you, I want you, I want you, a girl like you, a con-artist, a criminal who shook my heart

Youused up my heart before the fire even started I can try to have a one-sided relationship but it'll be useless

Maybe you're more comfortable with being friends. Instad of lovers, I'm a love loser

Peridot: You don't have me but I'm filled with you. It's driving me crazy

Pearl:

Why are you doing this? Why are you making me into a fool? I'm warning you now, stop confusing me

Yellow: Are you joking? What am I to you? Am easy to you? Are you playing with me?

Pearl: Youre in danger right now, why are you testing me? why are you testing me? stop confusing me

Ruby: Are you joking? What am I to you? Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me?

Pearl:

Youre in danger right now, why are you testing me? why are you testing me? stop confusing me

Ruby: It hurts so much because of you,

It hurts so much because of you,

It hurts so much because of you,

Pearl: Stop confusing me

Ruby: It hurts so much because of you,It hurts so much because of you,It hurts so much because of you,

Pearl: Stop confusing me

The music stopped and it was the end. Silence and then the crowd screamed with excitement. The band looked so happy and Yelena could see in the distance Belle and her friends cheering. They went to the back again and this time, all of them had a bear hug.

"We did it" Pearl said

"Yeah" the band said

Just then the speaker came in.

"That was amazing, the judges will have 20 minutes to decide whos the best" the speaker simply said.

The band nodded and waited until the suspense moment finally came. The band was excited of wo was going to win. Yelena also thought about an idea that was crazy.

"If we win, I will finally tell Belle my feeling towards her" Yelena said with a glowing smile until Jasper shrugged her arm.

"Yelena come on, we need to change and you need some water, you look hella sweaty" Jasper said.

Yelena nodded and grabbed a water bottle before still thinking of the amazing idea on her mind. No more being afraid, just do it.


	10. Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band win and Yelena confesses her feelings towards belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have a little kissing in it ;/

_20 minutes later of suspense_

Yelena had her earphones on listening to some K-Pop or rap song and felt someone tap her shoulder. She removed her earphones and it was Peridot.

”Hey, all the bands need to go out so that the judges can announce who won” peridot said.

”Okay” Yelena said as she stood up and removed her earphones and putted her phone away.

Yelena could here cheering when all the bands came out. Her band came last. The judges stood and looked serious. It gave Yelena a little goosebumps.

”We have came with a decision” the man judge said.

”We just want to let you all know, everyone who performed did an excellent job in dancing and singing so don’t let this contest ruin you” the man judge said.

Everyone nodded. This was it.

“We’re just going to announce this fast okay so we don’t create any suspense” the woman judge said.

It had everyone in suspense but none of them cared.

”The winner is..” all judges said.

The crowd stood quiet and every band came closer to the judges.

”Wild Crew” all judges said with a smile.

The crowd roared and the Wild Crew members jumped with excitement and everyone got a bear hug by Jasper. Yelena looked over and could see the other bands from different schools giving them congrats and clapping for them.

”Now this is good sportsmanship” Yelena thought.

Jasper let everyone go and all of them stood straight not letting this winning get over them.

”Congrats Wild Crew, for winning you guys get the $1,000 prize” the second man judge said.

Then a person with a big check came out and handed it to the band. The band took it carefully and everyone smiled.  
  


”Everyone smile and say winners” a camera woman said.

”Winners” the band said.

Then a flash and the picture looked great. The band was so happy and everyone on the stage left before shaking the band’s hands and bowing their heads as a show as respect. The band bowed their heads as well. The Wild Crew then left the stage with a cheering crowd behind them.  
  


”We did it” Pearl said.

Everyone laughed and smiled. Yellow felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to see blue. Yellow immediate blushed and became a bit nervous.

”Hey blue” yellow said

Expecting a hi back. Blue with both hands grabbed yellow’s head and made her come closer in which she felt blue’s lips against her. Yellow didn’t move and then grabbed blue’s hips to come closer. It was almost a make out. The band looked away for privacy. Then blue let go after realizing where she was. Yellow blushed red and tried to look cool.

”Sorry about that, you guys are expecting some visitors “ blue said as she pointed back.

Everyone looked where blue was pointing and everyone froze. It was blue’s friend group which were the blue group or something. (It was mentioned in who we are part 1). It was almost every members crush in that group and everyone quietly freaked out. Lapis came to peridot and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and lips, Bella went to pearl and gave her a thanks and kiss on the cheek as well, sapphire went at it and gave ruby a full on smooch on her lips in which ruby almost fainted. Yellow and blue still kept kissing.

”All right I’ll let all of you do your things, Peeps is waiting outside for me so I might come home late” Spinel said before running to the exit.

”Okay” Jasper said.

Yelena looked happy for her fellow members. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and it was Belle.  
  


”Hey belle” Yelena said.

”Hey congrats on winning” Belle said.

”Yeah you know us” Yelena said.

That made belle smile and laugh and Yelena thought it was time. No more being afraid.

”belle I like you. A lot” Yelena said.

Belle stopped laughing and looked at her.

”Yelena stop playing games with me” belle said with a smile.

To show that Yelena wasn’t lying, she grabbed both Belle’s hands and looked at her straight in the face.

”I’m not, Belle I liked you since 8th grade” Yelena said.

Belle couldn’t but blush. She knew Yelena was serious and she started talking.

”Yelena I like you too” Belle said looking away.

Yelena couldn’t believe it. Her crush had a crush in her too. Then Belle started talking again.

“I like you too a lot, I just” Belle said before getting kissed on the lips by Yelena.

” Do you want to be my girlfriend” Yelena questioned.

”Yes” blue responded until giving a kiss to Yelena back.

”Everyone has a girlfriend except me” Jasper said.

”If you want Jasper, we can get you a-“ pearl said before getting interrupted.

”No thanks, I’m good, I’ll be at the car” Jasper said before leaving.

Everyone laughed and Yelena couldn’t believe it. Everyone found love, the school was saved, and everyone in the school now realized who the Wild Crew were. Yelena thought this was an awesome adventure for the Wild Crew.

The End


End file.
